


Hallelujah

by LunaLockser



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hallelujah, OTP Feels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLockser/pseuds/LunaLockser
Summary: As each couple moves closer to each other, as their story goes on, let them sing Hallelujah. based on the song by Rufus Wainwright.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Puddin's. So I know that this is posted as 5 separate stories on FF.net, but since on AO3 you can post as many couples as you want, well I decided to post it the way I originally write it, as one long songfic. Songfics will always be one of my favorite things to write.

_ I've heard there was a secret chord _

_ That David played and it pleased the Lord _

_ But you don't really care for music, do you? _

_ It goes like this _

_ The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift _

_ The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

 

Natsu never cared for human culture. Their art and music never intrigued him. He grew up with a dragon. Igneel had taught Natsu his own culture. He taught him that music was the sound his roar made, it was the river slamming against the rocks and the birds flying in the distance. Art was the sun shining on the trees, it was the way their flames danced around, illuminating the forest.

 

And when Igneel had vanished, Natsu found himself forced to live among humans to survive. He held no grudge, Natsu was aware that he was technically human after all, and Igneel had cared for humans. But adjusting to their way of life had been difficult. He quickly learned that they viewed everything differently.

 

Fire could not make human art or music, and Natsu had always been fine with that. He wasn’t interested in it, he could make his own. And only a dragon would be able to appreciate it.

 

But then he met Lucy, and suddenly, he found that he was wrong. Art became the sun shining on her hair, it became the guild mark against her hand. Music had become the sound of her pen against paper, became her laugh. Music had become those three words out of her lips.

 

He never thought he could create art, and that was fine, but now he knew he could create love. And no sound was a sweeter music than the sound of their love. For the first time in forever, he found that he was building something. He changed Lucy, and she changed him too. 

 

Their love was growing every day, and Natsu couldn’t believe he was actually forging it. Something that crossed cultures, something that fire couldn’t destroy. Love. And Natsu didn’t care that he still couldn’t understand it. He only cared that he was finally composing music, one that both dragons and humans could appreciate.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

 

And every time those three words left either one of their lips, it was a song. It was a symphony that he never wanted to end. 

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

**\--------------**

_ Your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_ You saw her bathing on the roof _

_ Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you _

_ She tied you to her kitchen chair _

_ She broke your throne, she cut your hair _

_ And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

 

Gajeel couldn't remember the first time he saw Levy. Not physically, because that would be a moment he would never be allowed to forget if he wanted to. That moment still haunted his thoughts, even in sleep. 

 

No, he could not remember the first time he looked at her and was stunned. It may have been the first time he walked into a room and she didn’t flinch. It may have been the first time he saw her face harden in concentration as she worked to rewrite complex runes. But no matter when it was, the small woman intrigued him.  

 

How could she let her guard down around him? How could she even begin to trust him? He began getting closer to her, just to get some grasp on how her mind worked. 

 

And then he started noticing everything else. How beautiful she was when she started a new book, her face showing every single emotion. How her demeanor changed when she was directing her team on a job, she got serious and stern, leading the men diligently through any mess they got themselves into. How fucking  _ good _ she was. In everything she did, her heart was pure. How could she even begin to love a monster like him?

 

By the time he knew it she had him trapped. Despite his instincts to avoid a relationship with her, because honestly, how could he love her without staining her, she had roped him in. Before he was even aware of it, he had fallen so deep in love with her that there was no way of climbing out.

 

But she didn't stop there, no the hands that were so clean began to work him. She broke everything about him he thought he knew. He never thought he could be gentle, but with Levy, he knew nothing else. He was a beast but how could he be if a creature as caring as Levy even looked at him? He didn’t deserve love, but it didn't matter because  _ she _ did, and if he was the one she wanted to be in love with, then only hell would be able to stop him.

 

So whenever he held her in his arms, whenever his lips moved against hers, only then could he speak those words. Only she could drag the light from in him, only she could be the one to make him repeat over and over again how much he loved her.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

 

He would worship her forever, and as he pressed her against the wall, their bodies melting together, their sighs and moans professed what words were not enough to show.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

**\----------**

_ Baby I've been here before _

_ I know this room, I've walked this floor _

_ I used to live alone before I knew you _

_ I've seen your flag on the marble arch _

_ love is not a victory march _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

 

Juvia knew this wouldn’t be easy. Relationships never were. Anything close to one she had in the past never worked. She didn’t know how to make it work. But she would learn. She would learn for him.

 

She knew that they were both slightly broken, it was part of the reason she fell in love with him. He wore his pain, wore his past like a badge of honor. She knew he didn’t fully know how to love her. It hadn't been until later in his life that he would see a functioning couple, his memories of the love his parents shared long blurred by time and tragedy. She had never even had that basis, the only thing she knew of love was what she pieced together from rotten ex-boyfriends.

 

They had both been marked by love before, and she acknowledged that. She just wanted for them to start. Because that was always the hardest step, it was always hardest to take that leap of faith and come out of your hiding spot. But in the end, you could only hope it was worth it.

 

She thought that maybe, they could pick themselves up together, because if you're fighting a war, having an ally is helpful. She knew that loving him would take every ounce of strength she had, but she was fine with it.

 

Juvia never wanted an easy love, she never had anything given to her. Fighting for something made it that much more satisfying when she finally did get it because she had earned it. She had marked it, and it had marked her. Love was nothing different. If it had been easy, Juvia wouldn’t have been comfortable. Anything that came easily could be taken away just as fast. And in a world as unstable as Juvia had known, anything closer to safety meant the world.

 

So what if their love was broken, so what if neither of them were fully whole. It just meant that they could fix it, they could make a new love, one that was completely and wholly  _ theirs _ . 

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

 

And as Gray began opening up to her, slowly working up to those three words that would heal them ever further, Juvia knew that she wouldn’t have it anyway. They were broken and fixed, their love should be the same, and then it would be everything she had hoped for.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

**\----------------**

_ There was a time you let me know _

_ What's real and going on below _

_ But now you never show it to me do you _

_ Remember when I moved in you _

_ The holy dark was moving too _

_ And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

 

Erza felt the weight of their love on her shoulders. Sometimes loving Jellal was harder than she thought it would be, especially when he seemed bent on refusing to admit it. Everytime he found himself ready to confess those three words that were hidden just behind his lips, he would come up with another excuse. He cared for her, yes, but he wasn’t ready to believe that they could be more.

 

And she respected that. She would never force him to cross that final line before he was ready. The past still weighed him down, and until he was braced to shed that load, she would wait forever patient. But she only wished he could at least say  _ something _ about it to her. Even if it was just him saying for himself that he needed time. No, instead he only came up with excuses, and he was lucky that Erza saw through him.

 

She remembers when they were little, how easy it had been for the two to speak. He just knew when she was scared, and exactly what to say to make her find her own strength. They had always been able to read each other, and now Erza guessed it was her time to comfort him.

 

Even through all this time, through the pain and the fear, they still understood each other. Because deep down they were still those children. Children who crave freedom, who crave affection and peace. And though they had changed, have walked through hell and back since then, have been torn apart by hatred, the council, and time, those two children still believed in each other.

 

But loving him was not all bad. Every now and then, they would lay side by side. Not a word was ever said, but over and over again their feelings were expressed. His hand roaming across her scarlet locks proved his devotion, his tender gaze confirming she was the one who held his heart. That she was his hope, his only love.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

 

And though neither of them made any noise louder than a sigh, Erza felt closest to him in those moments. She felt closer to that little girl dreaming of peace and love. And though those three words were never said, they were felt.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

**\-----------**

_ Maybe there is a God above _

_ And all I ever learned from love _

_ Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you _

_ And it's not a cry you can hear at night _

_ It's not somebody who's seen the light _

_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

 

Zeref had lost everything he ever loved. All he ever wanted to do was bring back his little brother. Bring back a baby boy who had never even had a chance to live. His intentions had been pure, love being his only motivation. But still, the gods shunned and cursed him. All he wanted was to do good, but they condemned him to only be a creature of evil.

 

Then his true misery began. Everything he loved decayed around him. The birds that sang him to sleep dropped dead from the sky, the trees that gave him shade withered away, any humans he encountered suffered the same fate. The more he loved, the more he lost. 

 

He tried to fix his mistake, brought his brother back and tried to find a way to end his own suffering. But he was just adding to the pain he unleashed on the world. The demons he made were uncontrollable, they didn’t understand their purpose, so he was forced to abandon them.

 

But he hadn’t wanted to give into the hate yet. Instead, he found a neutral area. He avoided contact with all life, living in the woods, never staying in one area long. Until one day he saw her in the river. She didn’t fear him, even after he told her to avoid him. She created a world just for him, even if it was a brief moment. He could hold something living, something that he hadn't had the pleasure to do in so long. Against his better judgment, he allowed himself to care for the girl.

 

He found her again years later, unchanged, cursed just as he was. But even with the curse, she hadn't allowed herself to fall into the darkness like he did. And when she told him they could find an escape together, he could no longer restrain himself. He kissed her to prove to himself that was capable of love still-- and gave the curse what it needed to rip her from him. Love only brought him misery, he had learned long ago, but it hadn’t been until she was gone that he accepted it. Love was nothing, just a broken dream.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

 

And as Zeref stood now, centuries later, he faced both his brother and Mavis. The only two people he had ever truly loved, the two who had been torn from him. He had a mission, make this world suffer as he had, and a small part of him hoped they saw his state. Saw that he was no longer a man who could be fixed. All he was now was a broken, shattered dream.

 

_ Hallelujah _

_ Hallelujah _

**Author's Note:**

> 'Till next time Puddin's
> 
> Originally posted on May 30, 2016-June 2, 2016 on FF.net


End file.
